Diviner
A Diviner was a being who was highly attuned to the flow of Stashik. Diviners could, with training, learn to sense and manipulate Stashik. An evil Diviner is called a Darksider. Abilities of Diviner The Stashik, being far more powerful than any machine in the universe, had the ability to be used as a weapon by The Darksider, or as a tool by the Diviner. In either case, the Stashik gave Stashik-sensitives the ability to perform actions that would have otherwise been considered impossible. For instance, Vanguards man Kakeru hyuuga is able to generate fire from his Stashik and Darksider Jeremiah Volgez can withstand being hit by a full force train. Stashik-sensitives were considered to have an unusual amount of luck, lucky guesses, and correct decisions. Most untrained Stashik-sensitives still had raw Stashik associated talents, such as improved reaction time, physical strength, an affinity to animals, weather or certain other aspects of the Stashik. For example, due to his raw Stashik abilities, Kain Starkiller was an accomplished pilot at the age of ten, despite a complete lack of formal training. Another example was Mathias Cobra who, at an even younger age, was able to pull his master's sword out of his hand with telekinesis, without any Stashik training. Some Diviners' ability isnot physical but mentally, Paul-Muadib has achieved a perfect mental condition that he can see into the past, present and any possible future. Another ability of a trained Diviner, is that one can feel another Diviner presence via the Stashik. Because each person has a unique Stashik signature, one may be able to tell who is it without looking at him. Notable Techniques *Excelsior - This technique is a very sharp blast, composed of extreme Stashik concentration released by his arms and legs movements. Since it is quickly released, it can be used multiple times. *Supernova Explosion - Regarded as one of, if not the, most destructive move in history. The user concentrates massive amounts of Stashik energy into a single point, at the same time that images of planets and galaxies start appearing around the fighting arena, he then proceeds to insert this energies inside the victim in a rapid motion and letting them go off at the same time, provoking the obliteration of the enemy from the inside out in a very violent manner,sometimes propelling the victim into the air or anything in the vecinity by the sheer force of the blast. Also the force of the blast is enough to pulverize bronze and silver armors in one hit. To the on-looker and also the victim the move would appear as if a miriad of planets and galaxies came crashing into them provoking a massive explosion. *Final Wave - By concentrating the Stashik to one finger, the user can unleashed it like a tsunami. *Aurora Borealis - Launch a rainbow colored ball full of Stashik. This technique intended to freeze the enemy rather than injuring him/her. *Comet Punch - The user concentrates his Stashik in his hands. Then the Diviner fires several punches capable of hitting the enemy a hundred times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the enemy at long distances. If the Stashik it is high, more meteors may strike, and until the speed of light. The user not only fires on his punches, but also kicks. Armor Advanced Diviners are able to create protective armor from one’s Stashik. The armor is harder than diamond but as light as a feather. All Diviner’s armor is unique to themselves so there are no two perfectly same armor. A Diviner’s armor is categorized into 3 main groups and other sub group. *'Bronze Armors': Most Diviners unleashed a bronze cloth first and slowly achieved a higher rank of armor. The armor usually covers very little space of body, and are the weakest of all Armors. *'Silver Armors': Second Stage of unleashing an armor. They are usually very conservatively colored, appearing in tones of gray for the most part. *'Gold Armors': Gold Diviners are said to be the most powerful of all Diviners. Distinctive features include the fact that they protect most of the body (unlike many Silver and most Bronze Armors), and that they are practically indestructible. They are colored gold all over. Sub Group *'Neos Armor': Armors unleashed after reaching a state of mind called Nirvana. It is above the silver rank but still below gold. *'Spirit Armor': achieved only by shaman diviners. By combining their spirit partner with their armor, they got a new level of armor based on their spirit partner powers and abilities. *'Crown of The Sun': the so called God’s armors. These armors are owned by Diviners blessed by the god Apollo of the sun. These armors can generate the same energy wave as the sun, making them immune to most energy attacks. *'Seed Armor': The Seed Armor are special armors that only a few individuals wear this .These Diviners are rare that only ten of one hundred Diviners have it, and this armors aren't in the same rank as the bronze, silver and gold, usually when you summon the armors, a special item like a belt appears. A seed armor can be stronger than a Gold armor or weaker than a bronze. *'Gaia Armor': A unique armor belonging to Diviner Dominic Zanetti. The armor is powered by the Amulet of Gaia, said to be given by the goddess herself. This armor received power from the earth's core, making it one of the most powerful armor. *'Ancient Armor': Armors used by the ancient Diviners of the Roman Empire. Category:Canopus